Pensar en huír, o dejarme atrapar
by EvelinaanavriN
Summary: El aterrador y complicado gemelo, Romano, tuvo el repentino capricho de aprender a remar. Solos en medio de los canales de Venecia... Ahora el sensible y enamorado Veneciano no tiene escapatoria... (Advertencia: leve yaoi e incesto italiano)


**Como el título lo indica, lo que me impulsó e inspiró a escribir la siguiente historia fue la hermosa y divertida canción "ALGO" de Deborah del Corral. No me refiero al videoclip (que es muy lindo) sino a la letra. Habla sobre el amor/atracción hacia alguien que nos resulta aterrador. Es sobre un sentimiento muy contradictorio, pero muy intenso. **

**Será una historia breve, sencilla. Si se sienten atraídos por el sexy Romano, entonces quizás se sientan identificados x)**

**En este fanfic utilizaré los nombre humanos de los personajes (Italia=Veneciano, Italia del sur=Romano, Alemania=Ludwig, España=Antonio.)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**V**eneciano se levantó temprano ese cálido y bello día de primavera. Tenía una cita con su joven superior alemán Ludwig. Un día de receso en sus entrenamientos bélicos, por fin. Veneciano sabía que el alemán era el que se esforzaba más en el grupo, el que cargaba todas las armas pesadas, (y el que cargaba con todas las culpas). El que llevaba una alimentación más liviana, estricta y concentrada. El que se levantaba más temprano, el último en acostarse. El que no tomaba ciestas, y el cerebro del pelotón. Era, pues, el más estresado. Y el joven italiano quería proporcionarle un día de descanso digno de ser recordado... _"a fin de que Ludwig ceda más seguido en eso de tomar descansos"_ pensaba Veneciano, con picardía. Con esa idea, invitó a el alemán a disfrutar de un relajado paseo en una de sus góndolas durante la tarde, y luego, una cena deliciosa en los barrios más cálidos de Italia del Norte. Quizás lograra ablandarlo y poder ir distrayéndolo gradualmente de sus planes de guerra, aunque tampoco deseaba cambiar la forma de ser de su amigo. Un receso, más descanso, y quizás, algo de placer. Era todo lo que el despreocupado Veneciano tenía en mente. Nada excesivo... nada más.

En el día libre, Veneciano se levantó temprano y realizó las tareas de la casa, a fin de poder salir sin ninguna tarea previa. Cosechó unos diez tomates del jardín delantero, para tener lista la comida del día siguiente. Metió sus tomates en un balde y lo colocó bajo la canilla del jardín. Permanecía así, con sus rodillas en el suelo mientras el balde se llenaba y los tomates se lavaban... Cuando de repente, una presencia lo sacó de su adormecimiento en medio de tanta belleza primaveral. Una presencia algo aterradora por lo brusca: su hermano gemelo del sur, Romano.

_"Su andar impertinente, su mirada de revelde, su espléndida figura de joven ágil, sus ropas arrugadas, su piel levemente tostada por el sol. Su mirada clavada en mí, mientras avanzaba a mi encuentro. Me causa algo de temor su expresión seria, pero debo admitir que me enorgullece que clave en mí, sólo en mí, esos ojos; pues evade la mirada de cualquier otro, con gesto desdeñoso. Aunque, también me atemoriza que sólo en mí clave su mirada. La mayoría del tiempo tomo eso como un halago, en lugar de inclinarme hacia la preocupación. A veces creo que el sentimiento de satisfacción es más grande, aunque no lo sé, pues estoy tan acostumbrado a tomar el lado positivo y cómodo de la casa, que ya no sé cuando debo raalmente preocuparme... Veee..."_

-¿Cómo andas, hermano? ¿Damos hoy un paseo en góndola? -dijo Romano, con aire jovial y despreocupado. -¿Veneciano...? Se está derramando el agua de tu balde.

-Pe-perdón, hermanito.-se disculpó el chico, con su habitual sonrisa y temblor en su tono de voz. Cerró rápidamente el grifo de la canilla y se mojaba la frente, a fin de despabilarse y atenuar su sonrojo.-Me quedé pensando en algo. ¿Que haces por mi casa...?

-¿"Pensando"? ¡Nada de pensar! Estamos en temporada de receso. Vine a dar un paseo en tus góndolas, y quiero que me lleves. - Romano propuso, mejor dicho, ordenó.

Nota: en Hetalia, todo lo de un país le pertenece a su representante. Por eso, lo que hay en Italia del norte (por ejemplo, los Canales de Venecia) le pertenece a Veneciano]

-¿Eh? Puedes usar una de mis góndolas... Quiero decir... Puedes usar todas las que quieras. Pe... pero, ¿por qué necesitas que yo te lleve? No me necesitas... -comentó Veneciano, con su tímida sonrisa.

El orgulloso Romano desvió su mirada repentinamente, escupió al pasto y tomó uno de los tomates en remojo de su hermano. Lo mordió y lo savoreó a su gusto. Veneciano aguardó pacientemente su respuesta, pero algo le impedía permanecer en silencio, observándolo por más tiempo. Algo de su presencia le perturvaba. Nervioso, se puso de pie y tomó su balde.

-Eeeeh... Bueno, resulta que no sé remar tan bien como tú. ¿A...? ¿Aquién mejor que tú puedo pedirle que me enseñe?-respondió Romano al fin, al sentirse apremiado por su paciente hermanito. Se rascaba la cabeza con un dedo y desviaba la mirada.

-¡Ha ha! Yo sé eso, hermanito. Pues cuando éramos más pequeños te negabas a tomar clases de remo. -respondió Veneciano, alegremente. -Pero, ¿no puedes pedirle a otro que te enseñe a remar? ¿O no puedes esperar a otro día?

Un tic en el ojo de Romano.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TANTAS TRABAS?! ¡¿TIENES COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER?! -le gritó, acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de su sensible hermano.

Veneciano se estremeció hasta la médula, por lo que instintivamente, se echó hacia atrás, cayendo sentado al suelo. Su balde se le calló de las manos, derramando así los tomates en remojo. Veneciano ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter inestable de su hermano y a sus arrebatos de ira, nunca tan grave como Romano los hacía parecer. Pero había algo especial en esta ocasión Pensando en ese "algo", volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, sin quererlo.

Romano observó los tomates tirados al suelo húmedo, y volvió a clavar su mirada en su hermanito, que permanecía mudo y paralizado. Veneciano debió de asustarse mucho, pensó Romano, pues había dejado caer sus preciados tomates y no reaccionaba a recogerlos. Se inclinó y acercó su rostro al de él, y lo observó de cerca.

Fue entonces cuando Veneciano supo el porqué de esa extraña e intensa sensación paralizante. La presencia de Romano era peculiar, cálidamente familiar, pero realmente subyugante y cada vez menos soportable mientras él más se acercara.

-No seas debilucho. Vamos, levántate. -dijo Romano, temiendo haber sido demasiado brusco en su reacción, y le estiró una mano a su hermano. Veneciano aceptó el gesto sin pensar, y se incorporó, pero soltó rápidamente la mano al sentir la calidez de su hermano. Su corazón se aceleró ante ese tacto. Una parte de su ser pidió por más de ese calor... Tuvo la repentina idea de que quizás no estaría mal pasar un rato con su hermano antes de ver a Ludwig. El día era cálido y soleado pero no excesivamente caluroso; propicio para cualquier tipo de planes... No estaba en sus planes pasarlo con su hermano, a quien no veía ya tan seguido, pero sería una linda ocasión Ludwig lo entendería.

-Estás raro... -dijo Romano, desviando su mirada tímidamente. -Si tenías algo más que hacer, puedes decírmelo. ¡No seas tan temeroso!-añadió, con su habitual tono enérgico para que Veneciano sintiera así que todo seguía igual que siempre y que no debía por qué asustarse tanto.

Veneciano sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo.

-No te preocupes. Puedo hacer tiempo y tomar un paseo en góndola, si tú quieres. ¡Estamos en mini vacaciones!-añadió, alzando un puño con su efusividad habitual.

Romano metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y suspiró. Tuvo la sensación de que Veneciano realmente tenía planes. Pero el amigable Veneciano era tan abnegado, sobre todo con su hermano... Veneciano corrió, revolvió su guardarropas y tomó su traje de remero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si tenías algo que hacer, puedes decírmelo. -repitió Romano, tímidamente mientras caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Venecia, sin mirarlo directamente, sólo distrayéndose con los puestos de deliciosos alimentos, aspirando algunas flores y observando a las alegres y elegantes mujeres italianas.

-No... Sólo tenía planes con mi superior (Ludwig). -respondió Veneciano, tranquilamente.

-¿Planes? -dijo Romano, mirándolo de reojo.

-Cosas del trabajo, pero no hay apuro. Estamos en mini vacaciones.-repitió Veneciano, como quitándole importancia a la cuestión. No podía decirle que tenía una cita con Ludwig, pues supuso que Romano se hubiera ido, ofendido por enterarse de que su hermanito tenía a alguien mucho más especial en su vida. Aunque, quizás no. Quizás eso no le fuera a importar en absoluto. Pero sintió que no debía decirle de su cita... No iba a mencionar la cita. Nada arruinaría este hermoso día.

-Ése tipo... Para el maldito alemán es fácil entrenar como un fanático. Con sus dos malditos metros de alto y ese cuerpo fuerte...

-No digas eso, hermanito. -dijo Veneciano, con aire triste. No le gustaba que su hermano aún desconfiara de él y de su opinión sobre Ludwig. -Ludwig es duro, pero es así porque él lo cree necesario. Así ha sido criado. Pero si llegaras a conocerlo como yo lo conozco...

-¡No me interesa saber más sobre ése tipo! -le interrumpió Romano. -Todo es fácil para él, pero, ¿y tú? ¿No ve que aún eres tan frágil...? Si me entero que él está siendo muy duro contigo, te juro que le voy a... ####***! -refunfuñó Romano, retomando sus habituales quejas por el admirado superior de Veneciano.

Veneciano soltó una risita. Romano era agradable y gracioso con sus celos. ¿Celos por el estupendo porte de Ludwig, o celos por la admiración que él, Veneciano, tenía por el alemán? Veneciano no lo sabía, pero observar, volver a escuchar y sentir a Romano cerca de él, en las bellas calles de Italia era divertido. Incluso podría olvidarse de la cita.

Había muchas personas circulando en ese hermoso puerto, comprando flores, frutas... Algunas personas, al avanzar, se interponían entre él y Romano, separándolos un poco pero sin perderse de vista el uno del otro. Este algarabío hacía más soportable para Veneciano la intensa presencia de Romano...

Romano parecía muy concentrado en su destino, al mismo tiempo que lograba concentrarse, sin tropezarse ni extraviarse, en las mujeres que circulaban por el puerto. Como sea, Romano parecía entretenido, y Veneciano aprovechaba esa distracción para observarlo sin que éste lo notara y se molestara... Romano se encontraba a un metro de distancia delante de él, avanzando silenciosamente y resueltamente hacia los canales de Venecia._ "Su cuerpo de espaldas, su cabello lacio refulgiendo al sol, su camisa marrón, de mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, y extremos metidos bajo su cinturón... En esa cintura"_

-Bueno, aquí estamos. -dijo Romano, sin girarse, mientras se aproximaba a una de las góndolas amarradas a la vereda. Se inclinó un poco y comenzó a desatar dificultosamente el nudo de la cuerda.

_"Sus brazos fuertes, con músculos muy levemente marcado, su cuerpo liviano, vago. Su pantalón marrón oscuro, algo ajustado en sus delgadas caderas..._"

-¡Veneciano!

Veneciano salió repentinamente de su expectación, y respondió, temeroso:

-Sí, perdón, ¿decías...?

-Que elijo esta góndola. -repitió Romano.

-Toma la que quieras, hermanito. -respondió Veneciano, amablemente. _"Yo te daría todo lo que quieras..." _ fue el pensamiento que fluyó libremente por su interior.

Romano asintió con expresión orgullosa y, de un salto, se metió al bote.

Veneciano le siguió y tomó dos remos, uno en cada mano; uno para su hermano. Pero al verlo cómodamente sentado de piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en el extremo trasero del bote, apoyando sus brazos abiertos en la borda, preguntó:

-¿No querías remar?

-Primero te observaré a ti, y luego pondré en práctica los movimientos que considere esenciales -respondió Romano, simplemente.

Veneciano dudó unos instantes, pero asintió.

Remó unos 20 metros, sin hablar y sin pensar en nada más que en su trabajo, sólo levantaba la vista de su remo de vez en cuando para mirar a los costados y poder reconocer hacia donde su abstracción lo llevaba… Pero mirar a Romano, mirándolo, ¡eso ni pensarlo!

-¿Ves? Es cuestión de tener los brazos ágiles y fuertes, y luego te acostumbras a los movimientos. Tú eres más fuerte que yo, así que no tendrás problema… -le dijo Veneciano, alegremente, pero sin mirarlo a la cara. Le pareció que Romano asintió, aunque sólo respondió con un "Hmmm…".

Romano parecía muy concentrado en la atención a su hermano, o al menos, eso es lo que percibía Veneciano, con su nerviosismo y extraña timidez en aumento. Sin dejar de remar, se miró a sí mismo, disimuladamente. Había venido vestido con su pulcra vestimenta de remero, perfecta para la ocasión: sombrero, pañuelo violeta atado con un nudo al cuello y extremos volando al viento, camiseta a rayas horizontales, algo ajustada en su delicado cuerpo, y pantalones oscuros, cómodos pero también algo ajustados…

"_Me pregunto de qué modo me está mirando" _pensaba el tímido chico.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, y ya nada era claramente visible en medio de la corriente, Veneciano volvió a mirar a su hermano. Éste, que a lo largo del viaje permaneció también en silencio, permanecía con su dura mirad clavada en su hermano, pero no observando su técnica de remo, sino mirándolo directamente a la cara. Veneciano se estremeció ante esos ojos, nuevamente clavados en él, por lo que volvió a desviar la mirada y permaneció quieto, dejando que la corriente los llevara un poco; sabía que remar en ese estado perturbado sería riesgoso.

Luego de tomar un poco de aire fresco, revisó la hora en reloj pulsera. Las 20 horas. _"Hubiera sido mejor pasar este día con Ludwig" _pensó Veneciano, suspirando. _"Él también da miedo a veces, pero al menos, a él puedo acostumbrarme. En cambio con Romano…" _pensó, amargamente. _"¿Cuándo comenzaste a perturbarme tanto? Si te quiero tanto…"_

-Bueno, hermanito. ¿Has estado observando los movimientos? –preguntó Veneciano, con su habitual dulzura.

-Por supuesto. Y has estado raro hoy… Muy callado. Tú no eres así. –respondió el joven, seriamente, levantando una ceja.

-¿Quieres intentarlo? –propuso Veneciano, no queriendo hablar al respecto. Le extendió el remo con su temblorosa mano.

Romano se incorporó lentamente. Antes de tomar el remo, bostezó y se desperezó a su gusto. Mientras Veneciano lo observaba, extasiado, el bote, que andaba a la deriva chocó bruscamente contra otro bote de adelante, haciendo que se tambaleen fuertemente y los hermanos se salpicaran de agua. Instintivamente, el frágil Veneciano cerró sus ojos fuertemente, seguro de que no podría evitar caer al agua… Pero no cayó, y nada pasó. Bueno, casi nada.

Al abrir sus ojos, lentamente, se encontró aún de pie, pero respaldado en el pecho de su hermano, que lo sujetaba con sus brazos…

Veneciano se quedó sin habla ante ese tacto, ladeó tímidamente la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Romano. Éste miraba hacia el bote delantero (era un bote vacío, fijo, amarrado a la orilla de una vereda oscura y poco transitada). Romano aún sujetaba firmemente a su gemelo, esperando que el bote dejara de tambalearse. Ni bien las aguas y el bote se calmaron, Veneciano hizo el amago de desasirse de Romano, pero éste lo sujetó más fuertemente contra su pecho con sus delgados pero fuertes brazos. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Para el temeroso Veneciano todo pintaba muy mal.

-¿N-N-Ni-Nii-chan? ¿Que…? –dijo Veneciano, temblando como un fideo.

-¿Esto es lo que te pone tan nervioso? –dijo Romano de repente, con su tono de chico caprichoso, rehusándose a soltarlo.

Veneciano se sonrojó intensamente. _"Esto no está pasando. No estoy preparado para esto"_

_-_¿Es por mí, verdad? –se volvió a quejar Romano. Veneciano soltó un lastimero suspiro.

-Sí…

Luego de esta confesión, Veneciano ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a mirar a su hermano. En la tenue luz de luna pudo ver el brillo de ésta reflejado en los ojos alzados de Romano.

Romano aflojó sus brazos, pero Veneciano los sujetó fuertemente con sus manos; era él ahora quien se negaba despegarse de su gemelo. Romano se quedó inmóvil, absorto.

-Hermano, yo… Tú realmente me haces… -empezó a decir Veneciano, sonrojándose.

-No, no digas nada. –le interrumpió Romano, con tono ofendido pero sin soltar a su hermano. –Soy aterrador. Lo soy hasta para mi propio hermano.

-¡NO! ¡Tú me gustas! –se apresuró a decir Veneciano.

-Soy caprichoso, complicado, aún cuando intento ser sencillo. –proseguía el caprichoso chico, ignorando a su inocente gemelo.

-Hermano, ¿me oíste?

-...e insoportable.-concluyó Romano. Veneciano permaneció quieto, sujetando contra sí mismo aún los brazos de su hermano. Romano permaneció en silencio, sumido en su sufrimiento. _"Su tonto sufrimiento" _pensó Veneciano, suspirando. Deseó que Romano le hubiera escuchado.

-Fue por eso que quería aprender a remar. Quería aprender a hacer algo agradable, para así poder ofrecerle algo lindo a Antonio (España). Como tú, él me ha soportado toda la vida. Ha soportado mis caprichos, mi inmadurez… Siempre con una sonrisa…

Veneciano fue soltando los brazos de Romano. Comprendió donde había estado realmente la atención de Romano y, quizás, su corazón.

Se giró hacia Romano y tomó en sus manos su rostro, hermoso aún con su eterna expresión de niño caprichoso y egoísta.

-Tienes muchas cosas lindas que ofrecerle. Y eres lindo con tus caprichos.–le dijo Veneciano, dulcemente.

-¿Tú crees? De seguro me lo dices porque siempre has sido así. Tan amable... Nada hipócrita… Quisiera ser así.

Veneciano soltó una risita.

-Tienes muchas cosas lindas. –repitió. -Por dentro y por fuera.

Acto seguido, y sin soltar el rostro de Romano, lo besó en la mejilla, fraternalmente, pero no puedo evitar desviar sus labios y rozar los de él. Romano, sorprendido pero paralizado, entreabrió su boca, pero su exclamación se ahogó, pues Veneciano aprovechó para profundizar su beso, introduciendo su lengua.

Romano se sonrojó tanto que se sintió adormecido. Sus músculos fueron aflojándose y se dejó besar por su tierno gemelo, chico tan semejante a él pero diferente a la vez; tan sensible, agraciado. Tan admirado por él.

-¡ITALIAAAA!

-¡Ludwig! –dijo Veneciano dando un salto de sorpresa. Sonreía al mismo tiempo que temblaba. Romano parpadeó unos instantes, petrificado y confuso. Al ver al causante de la interrupción, frunció el ceño, clavando una asesina mirada en el alemán.

-He estado buscándote, debimos habernos reunido hace 3 horas. Me insististe tanto por este día libre… Y te encuentro aquí… otra vez cometiendo esos actos de inmoralidad. De seguro estás ebrio. –le regañó su joven superior alemán, parado de brazos cruzados en el borde de la vereda sobre ellos.

-Sólo le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla. Romano ha estado triste porque no sabe remar… Y… -Veneciano no pudo terminar la frese; sus nervios lo dominaban; además, no le gustaba mentirle a Ludwig.

-Si él quería aprender a remar, entonces me lo hubieras dicho. Yo puedo enseñarle, pero será un arduo entrenamiento. Tú eres demasiado blando.-dijo el pluridisciplinario alemán, tomando uno de los remos y metiéndose al bote. Veneciano sonrió, divertido, y le colocó a Ludwig el sombrero de remero.

-Esto puede ser divertido. –dijo Veneciano, alegremente. No igual estaba Romano, cuyos celos y fastidio hacia el alemán, mezcla explosiva, lo tenían al límite.

-Lárgate, nadie mejor que los italianos manejamos esto.

-Veneciano me ha enseñado a remar. –dijo Ludwig, tranquilamente, señalando al sonriente italiano, que asentía como un títere. –Pero yo he perfeccionado la técnica. Vamos, yo te enseñaré. –concluyó, siempre impasible pero entusiasmado cuando se trataba de hacer algo útil.

Romano escupió al agua, y con expresión desdeñosa, respondió:

-Ok. Pero vas a limitarte a remar. Yo no me dejaré dominar por ti.

-Ok, ok. –murmuró el alemán. Veneciano sonreía, divertido.

-Tampoco dejaré que te sientas dueño de mi tonto hermano. –concluyó Romano. Ludwig lo miró fijamente, pero se dispuso a sacar el bote de su estancamiento. Veneciano, que se había sonrojado ante las últimas palabras de su gemelo, permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos y con la mirada desviada hacia la enorme luna llena. Romano, sin dudarlo, tomó a su tierno hermano por la cintura y lo atrajo bruscamente hacia él, sentándose él y sentándolo en su regazo.

-¿Hermano? ¿Qué-qué-qué haces? –tartamudeó su inocente y delicado gemelo. Ludwig se giró hacia atrás al oír a Veneciano.

-Tú, limítate a remar. –ordenó Romano, clavando la mirada en los claros ojos del joven alemán. Ludwig obedeció, pues confiaba en el amado gemelo de su amado Veneciano.

El bote, gracias a la habilidad de fuerte alemán, salió de la orilla y fluía suavemente con la corriente, bajo la luna. Romano permanecía sentado, abrazando cálidamente a su hermanito instalado delante de él, pero aún podía sentir un leve temblor en la espalda de su hermanito

-No estés tan tenso. –dijo Romano, tranquilamente y en voz baja. –Cuando dije que yo era aterrador, tú dijiste "No".

-Perdón.-dijo Veneciano, en el mismo tono bajo, sin apartar la vista del frente. -¿Entonces no te molestó nada de lo que dije o hice? –preguntó Veneciano, comprendiendo que Romano le había oído, a pesar de todo.

-No… ¿No se nota? -respondió Romano, sonrojándose. No estaba acostumbrado a ser sincero. Lo aferró más fuertemente contra sí mismo, como si así la pureza de Veneciano pudiera envolverlo o contagiarle.

-Te gusto porque te recuerdo a Antonio. ¿Verdad?

-No… Ustedes son diferentes. –dijo Romano, sonrojándose, no sabiendo controlar su timidez.

-No hay problema. Tú me gustas porque me recuerdas a Ludwig. –añadió Veneciano, sonriendo. Romano levantó una ceja. No sabía si ofenderse o sentirse halagado.

Veneciano volvió la vista al frente, con aire contento. Romano no respondió, sólo apoyó su mentón en el hombro de su hermanito, delante de él, y siguió estrechándolo fuertemente mientras Ludwig continuaba remando tranquilamente. Así era más fácil para ambos (a los italianos les gustaba lo sencillo): dar por sentado que se amaban por recordarse a sus superiores, cuando en realidad amaban a sus superiores por recordarles uno al otro.

_fine_


End file.
